Consequences
by Megan Cromwell
Summary: What happens when Charlie finds Edward in Bella's room? And what happens when Bella boards a plane and it crashes?
1. Chapter 1

Should I make this into a full story? This is my first try at a fanfic.

Consequences

Edward was lying beside me in my bed just like any other night. Then all of a sudden, Charlie came in.

"What is going on here? I came up here to check on you Bella and here Edward is IN BED with you!"

"Sir, we weren't doing anything inappropriate," Edward said trying to calm Charlie down.

"Sure you weren't. I have a right mind to send you to jail for trespassing seeing as you snuck into my house, and not even during Bella's visiting hours seeing as she is still grounded."

"Dad, I swear we weren't doing anything. I was just having a bad dream and Edward came over," I told him though I lied about the dream part.

"Don't give me that crap, you are a terrible liar Bella," Charlie said still fuming. "I think it's best if you go to Phoenix with your mom and you," he said directed at Edward. "Will be arrested for trespassing."

"Dad, you can't do that. I love Edward and we never do anything inappropriate I swear."

"Yes I can, I am your legal guardian and Edward has trespassed on my property," Charlie said as I was near tears at this point with Edward holding me close trying to comfort me.

"No you're not dad, I am a legal adult. I am eighteen."

"Actually when Edward here was gone and everyone was worried about you having a mental problem, they gave me guardian ship for an extra year with you in that state."

"How could you?" I asked crying into Edward's chest.

"Now will you come of your own will or will I have to force you?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Remember, I will always love you," Edward said.

"Please don't leave me," I begged him.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. Why didn't he break out of the handcuffs? He's a vampire with incredible strength.

"If you're going to take Edward, you'll have to take me away too," I told Charlie holding onto Edward as he held on to me.

"Bella, this is for your own good, now let's go," Charlie said prying me off Edward.

"I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him one last time before Charlie led him away and into his police cruiser as I broke down crying. Before I realized it, Alice had brought me to their house.

"Bella?" Alice asked me. I looked up. "Edward will be fine, I've seen it. Trust me; Emmett has gotten out of worse situations."

"He's making me go live with mom in Phoenix. It's sunny there."

"I didn't see that but I do see you in Phoenix. But you're a legal adult."

"Apparently while I was... out of it... they extended it since I had a 'mental problem' since I wasn't doing anything. Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Could you reverse the extended period since I don't have a mental problem?" I asked him hoping to find a solution.

"There's nothing I can do about that, I'm sorry," Carlisle answered a little sad.

I sat there crying for a long time as they tried calming me down. The only thing that would calm me right now would be Edward. I heard their door slam open and Charlie come in. "Where's Bella?" he demanded coming in and upon seeing me he told me to come with him. I was too weak to do anything but follow him. "Come on Bella."

Once we were in his cruiser, he told me, "Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at eight. Pack quickly."

"Why?"  
"Why what?"

"Why are you making me move to Florida? Why did you arrest Edward? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you and you deserve a better boyfriend." He means one not as good as Edward.

"But I love Edward and he loves me why can't you see that?" I said still crying and mad at him.

Charlie argued, "He left you and he can do it again."

"But he won't.

"You don't know that," Charlie argued. There was silence until Charlie spoke again. "Go upstairs and pack now," I obeyed him seeing as I didn't have a choice only to see Alice up in my room.

"It'll be okay, just endure a week down in Florida while we get Edward out and then we'll come down to get you," she told me hugging me.

"Promise?" I asked still crying.

"I promise Bella. We will come and get you, you are part of our family and we don't let anything happen to family."

"What about the sun?"

"Well I guess we'll have to get you at night. We can work around that."

"Why didn't Edward resist Charlie?"

"It would be suspicious and the Volturi would come and kill us all for breaking the law. I should get back. We need a plan to get Edward out of this."

"Okay. Tell them I'll miss them, will you?" I asked Alice

"I will," Alice smiled. "See you soon. Just pretend it's an extended hunting trip and be safe."

"I'll try. Bye Alice," I said as she used my window as an exit. I packed a couple of my outfits seeing as not many of them were acceptable for Jacksonville and quickly fell asleep in a daze not wanting to think about what would be happening this week.

When my alarm went off in the morning, I saw something beside my clock. A cell phone with a note written beside it.

_Just in case you needed to talk while you are in Florida. I also put some more clothes in your suitcase; I saw you didn't have that many summer clothes with you. –Alice_

"Thanks Alice," I muttered afraid to look and see what she had packed but grateful for the cell phone to use.

"Come on Bella, time to go!" Charlie yelled. I slowly walked down the stairs with my suitcase to await my week of misery. "I love you Bells, but this is for your own good."

"If it were for my own good, I would be here with Edward," I muttered so Charlie couldn't hear me. The way to the Seattle airport was quiet neither of us talked. Soon I was boarding a plane. I thought I saw a flash of red hair pass the window of the plane but it was probably just my imagination. The plane took off and after what seemed like forever, the flight attendant asked me if I knew how to fly a plane.

"Why?" I asked. Why would they ask me if I knew how to fly a plane?

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't."

"Both the pilots have passed out drunk in the cockpit." This was too ironic and Edward wasn't here. _Why is the plane crashing?_

_The pilots are passed out drunk._

_ Easy. I'd fly the plane._

"So do you?"

"I'm sorry I don't," but if Edward was here, he could, I added to myself. Just then I heard two loud booms and everyone started screaming as a different attendant made an announcement.

"Everyone please remain calm. The engines have exploded, please put your masks on." This was too ironic.

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

_ I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

I was panicking now. Edward wasn't here to save me. I hope he won't kill himself. I sent a quick text message to Alice. _I love you all, please don't let Edward kill himself. –Bella_

I didn't get a response for as soon as I had sent it, I saw us vertical to the ground that we were heading toward. So, I curled up into a ball, to protect myself as much as possible, even though I knew I wouldn't survive impact. I felt incredible pain as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I have decided to continue this from my kind reviewers.

I awoke in a strange place. It was cloud-filled and angelic looking. "Miss. Isabella Swan?" I heard an angel call, an actual angel with wings and a halo. I guess this is heaven. I walked over to where the angel was. "High school student, no major sins, kind-hearted..." He said mumbling to himself. "Involved with the supernatural? May I ask you a few questions Miss. Swan?"

"Sure and please call me Bella," I said wondering what he wanted to ask me about.

"I am here to judge you Bella. This is judgment day. Now it says in your file that you were actively and aware of being involved with the supernatural. How involved were you?"

"I was in love with one."

"Bella, up here, we know about the supernatural, vampires and shape-shifters included."

"They were like my second family and I was in love with a vampire, they were vegetarians. And my best friend was a shape-shifter."

"Now it seems as though you are cleared for heaven, but later I may have a special job for someone who was so involved with vampires. Please go through the door and up the stairs into heaven," he told me. I obeyed and went up to be greeted by some people I knew and others I didn't.

"Darling, I didn't expect you up here so soon!" Grandma Marie.

"I missed you all," I said embracing all my grandparents in a hug.

"Hello Bella, I am Edward Senior and this is my wife Elizabeth and we're Edward's parents."

"It's nice to meet you though I never thought I would," I said sad that I would never get to be with Edward again.

"You made our son so happy, thank you," Mrs. Masen said.

"You're welcome though I should be thanking you."

"Bella dear, we can talk later, you might want to watch your funeral," Gran suggested.

"How much time has passed since I died?" I asked.

"Four days," grandpa informed me as Gran waved her hand over a cloud beneath us so we could watch my funeral. I was scared to watch though. I needed Edward but I hoped I would never see him up here with me.

"Did Edward get out of jail?" I gulped.

"Yes, your father dropped the charges after you died," Mrs. Masen informed me as we went to where my funeral was taking place.

I saw Edward and his family in the second row. They looked like would cry but I knew they couldn't.

"Don't you even think about it Edward. We all are sad about this. You should respect Bella's last wish," Alice hissed. I knew what she was talking about. He couldn't kill himself.

"I won't live without her Alice," Edward said as I broke down crying.

"Son," Carlisle said putting a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Alice is right, don't do it. It would all of us even more then we already are. We can't lose two family members."

"Your amount of guilt is unbearable Edward, it's not your fault," Jasper said. How could he feel guilty about this?

"Yes it is, if I would have paid even just a little attention to Charlie's thoughts I would have been able to prevent it."

"And if I had seen it I would have been able to prevent it," Alice added.

"And if I hadn't been weak we would have never left so Charlie might have still liked you so he wouldn't have sent Bella home," Jasper added. Why were they blaming themselves? It was definitely my fault since I just went along with Charlie and I was the one who died so ultimately it is my fault.

"Children stop this at once, it was no one's fault. It was an accident. I am sure Bella is in heaven and Edward you are not going back to the Volturi. Understand?"

"Yes father," they all said except for Edward. Carlisle looked meaningfully at Edward as if saying why won't you promise me.

"I can't live without Bella. What would you do if your mate died?" Edward questioned all of them.

They all muttered their disagreements about how it wasn't the same. "Is it really any different? Bella was my one and only love, why can't you let me die or whatever it is we do?"

This was paining me to no end. He couldn't kill himself just because I died. He had his family to care about him and it would break their hearts.

"Edward, please it was Bella's last wish," Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry, as soon as the funeral is over I need to do this," my love told his family. I was crying so much, I couldn't stop. "Don't even think about it," Edward growled at Emmett.

"Bro, we all miss her but would she really want you to kill herself? Remember what happened last time you tried?" Emmett asked. Edward seemed to calm down a little and I was thankful for Emmett making sense for once and for Jasper who was probably sending calming waves towards Edward. Edward didn't have a chance to respond as my funeral started.

A/N I just realized I made a mistake in writing this. I used quotes from Eclipse when I said that this was while Bella was grounded. Let's say that she wasn't grounded but Edward still came in. Let me know what you think. I might have left it a little cliffy, if I did sorry for that but suspense never hurts. Reviews are appreciated thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself crying over my funeral as it was happening. Soon it was time for the eulogies. Renee was up first.

"Bella was a great daughter, I could have never asked for a better one. Whenever I would lose anything, Bella would always be able to find it for me. She always helped others before herself, even if she was a bit stubborn..." Renee went on about me and when she was done was in tears, as was I. After the eulogies were over and they lowered me into the ground, Edward was the last one left.

"Oh Bella, you are my only love, I will never be able to love anyone but you. I'll try and honor your wishes, but I don't know how long I can see. Before I met you, I was just like the sleeping dead- no pun intended- then there was meaning when you came into my life. Now that you're gone, I don't know how I will be able to survive, but I'll try for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention that night or else you would still be here. I'm sorry," he said speaking to my grave in a quiet, depressed voice.

"It's not your fault!" I tried shouting to him even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I know, he's just stubborn and likes blaming himself for everything," Mrs. Masen said. "Your funeral is over; you won't get to watch anyone down there for around five years now."

"You mean I won't get to see Edward for five years? Why?" I asked feeling myself sink into a depression.

"They make it like that so that you don't see your loved ones go through that pain of losing you. You have to make the best of it. You can have practically anything you want here in heaven you know," Grandma Marie informed me.

I sighed, "I know." But not Edward, I added to myself.

The days in heaven seemed to drag on and on, there wasn't a moment I didn't find myself not thinking about Edward. Mr. and Mrs. Masen told me about Edward's childhood when he was a baby. The only thing that seemed to keep me moving forward was the thought of being able to see Edward in a few years' time. At least I knew he wasn't going to kill himself since he was going to respect my wishes.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry this is a short chapter but I have writer's block debating how I should transition this to the next part. I promise an extra long chapter in a week from now!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a year waiting, one down, four more to go. Maybe it would be quicker if I could see Edward, or hear his voice at least. "Miss. Bella Swan?" I heard the angel ask from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked confused as to why he was talking to me.

"If you would please follow me, I have something I need to talk to you about." I nodded my head following him back to the office where I had been given entrance to heaven. "Now as you know, I said you might be needed for a special job. I'll have to guide you as you haven't gone through the training process to become an angel yet but you need to save Edward Cullen." If I was alive, my heart would have stopped beating.

"What?" I asked in a daze. He wouldn't, he promised.

"Edward is going to the Volturi and you need to go down there and save him. You can be his guardian angel through this time since I think you are the only one he will listen to. I don't have time to explain how your wings work, you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. He's getting off the plane now. GO!" he told me pushing me towards the door. I knew nothing about how he expected me to save Edward but I would try my hardest as I tried to find and open my wings that he had told me I had.

"Fly wings!" I said angrily as I found some small slits on my shirt that I assumed was where my wings grew. If I couldn't get them open to fly, I would fall down from the clouds and get hurt but what did that matter? I'm already dead and Edward isn't, it's my job to save him.

As I jumped off the cloud down to Earth my wings opened automatically. It was easy once my wings were open to fly where I wanted. I had no clue how to speed up or slow down with these wings but I flew towards Italy anyway. I spotted him close to the gates of Volterra.

"Edward!" I screamed, flying down towards him. It didn't seem like he heard me since he didn't stop doing walking to Volterra. When I landed, I was waving my arms in his face and trying to tell him to stop. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. How was I supposed to catch his attention?

I was trying everything I could but it was like I wasn't even there. I tried pushing him but he practically walked right through me. As Edward walked up the steps to the castle, I was getting frantic. How could I make Edward see me? I asked myself. But that angel never told me how to do anything. How was I supposed to save Edward? I watched in horror as Edward made his way into the throne room.

"What a pleasant surprise Edward!" Aro greeted enthusiastically.

"I wish it were on better terms," Edward said with depression lingering in his voice. "But I come to ask for death."

"Again? But wouldn't you like to join us?" Aro asked.

"No thank you," Edward refused politely but I could hear the pain in his voice. Aro took Edward's hand, reading his thoughts.

"Ah I see, your precious Bella died. But I cannot kill you as it would be a waste of your gift," Aro said.

"It will happen anyway, so why don't you just kill me now?" Edward asked. No he couldn't! There was no way I would let him do that to himself.

"You might change your mind," Aro said. "Now go," he ordered.

Edward slowly trudged out of the castle. All the while I was trying to get his attention but it still wasn't working. I could see he was debating what he should do.

"Don't do anything, please?" I begged even though I knew he couldn't hear me. He slowly walked up to a car and bent down. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to show his strength to the town.

"I love you Bella," I heard him whisper as he started to pick the car up.

"No! Edward!" I yelled with all my might. Edward looked around startled dropping the car a centimeter.

"Bella?" he asked looking right toward me. Could he actually see me? Did I do it? "Have I finally lost it?" he muttered.

"You're not crazy Edward," I told him stepping toward him. "Please step away from the car. Don't do anything rash," I said cautiously.

"How?" he stuttered while some of the Volturi surrounded us.

"Has he gone crazy?" Felix asked.

"I believe so," Demetri said. So only Edward can see me, this isn't going to help.

"Edward don't listen to them, I am here. Please believe me Edward, don't kill yourself," I pleaded with him. I knew Edward was having an internal debate, I need to prove to him that I'm here somehow. "You know I can't lie Edward, I'm here. I'm an angel. I had to save you from killing yourself. You can't kill yourself Edward, your family needs you, I need to know your safe. Please go home back to your family."

"You're right you can't lie so that means I am imagining things. I always knew you were an angel," Edward said bending down to pick up the car once again. How was I supposed to save him if he didn't believe a word I was saying?

I'm sorry this is so late. I have been busy. I want to thank KickAssMasen18 for all the encouragement and help. She is writing a story and it's amazing .net/s/6340108/1/Last_Masen_Sequel_Lost_and_found To all my reviewers, thank you. Reviews boost my confidence and are greatly appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
